<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>then came a baby boy with full eyelashes by autistic_nightfury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047104">then came a baby boy with full eyelashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury/pseuds/autistic_nightfury'>autistic_nightfury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Pre-Slash, Shifters, Supernatural Elements, love my boys, might expand on this cause i love this idea, this is so unlike most things i've posted before but i love it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury/pseuds/autistic_nightfury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had asked Buck what he thought he would be doing on his day off, he would have given you three answers; sleep, clean his apartment, and masturbate.</p><p>Here’s the one thing he would never have thought to be doing on his day off; taking care of a lost puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>then came a baby boy with full eyelashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helloooo, here's a fic that's been sitting for a little while and i just finished it up and polished it so here. take it.</p><p>no particular warnings i can think of?? enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had asked Buck what he thought he would be doing on his day off, he would have given you three answers; sleep, clean his apartment, and masturbate.</p><p>Here’s the one thing he would never have thought to be doing on his day off; taking care of a lost puppy.</p><p>The dog was sitting on his doorstep, looking up at him with big green eyes, clearly pleading for something. Buck scratched his head, confused as to what he was supposed to do.</p><p>“Hey puppy, you got a name? A collar maybe?” He crouched down slowly, but the puppy didn’t seem afraid of him at all. Rather, it crawled forward until it was curled up underneath him, getting comfortable immediately. Buck frowned; there was clearly something wrong with its legs, balance and motor skills not fully there. He felt around in the scruff of the dog’s neck; aha, a collar. He twisted it until he found a tag and carefully pulled it up so he could check it.</p><p>There, engraved against the dark blue, no name but a number. Bingo.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so glad you found him. He usually doesn’t sneak out like this.” The owner of the dog was cute. Capital-C Cute, with fluffy brown hair and big brown eyes that shone when he cuddled the puppy in his muscular arms, with a hot name to boot - Eddie Diaz. What a dream of a man.</p><p>“I’m not even mad honestly, he’s super adorable. What’s his name?” Eddie smiled, scratching his dog behind the ears.</p><p>“Christopher. We usually call him Chris at home though.” Buck smiled, reaching out so he could pet Chris on the back, and Chris twisted around in Eddie’s arms to lick Buck’s hand. </p><p>"Alright Chris, you be good for your daddy.” Buck teased. “Well, now I have your number if he ever turns up at my door again. I’ll be sure to call you immediately.” With a last goodbye, he closed the door behind them, a satisfied grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed fate wanted Eddie Diaz and his dog in his life, because here Christopher was again, flopping around in his little garden like it was his own.</p><p>“Hey, Chris! Did you run from your dad again?” Christopher looked up at him, an expression that looked nearly mischievous. “You should be careful out here bud, you could get hurt.” He picked up the dog, cradling him against his chest as he walked inside his house, already pulling out his phone to call Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie showed up at his doorstep, apologetic look on his face.</p><p>“I am so sorry that this happened again. I got off work late and I guess he got too bored waiting for me, so he snuck out again.” Eddie crouched down and Christopher bounded up to him, sticking his snout into his owner’s hand and snuffling loudly. Buck chuckled to himself.</p><p>“He seems to really like my garden.” Eddie looked out the door, at the garden with marigolds and sunflowers and morning glories surrounding a patch of grass, that Christopher had been rolling in when Buck found him.</p><p>“It probably reminds him of my Abuela’s garden. She loves sunflowers.” Christopher barked, like he was agreeing, and Eddie petted him. “I know bud, you love them too.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have to walk far to get here, right? I just got worried, because of his legs.” A pained shadow went over Eddie’s face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.</p><p>“Yeah, he has a neurological disorder. He’s happy though, never lets it get him down.” Christopher had decided to climb down from his owner’s arms to explore more of Buck’s house, and the two men watched him investigate Buck’s shoes and the rug.</p><p>“He’s very well behaved. How old is he?” </p><p>“A couple of months. I train him every day, and apart from his little adventures he's a very good dog." Christopher seemed to object to that, because he sat down and looked up at Eddie, like he wanted to express his protest with his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, totally random, unrelated question, but do you want some pastries? I made too much." Eddie looked up at him, blinking for a few seconds before a smile spread across his face.</p><p>"I'd love some." Buck smiled too, gesturing for the man to follow him into his kitchen. </p><p>"I got a lot of different muffins, so take what you want, and then two different types of chocolate chip cookies. I also have these almond cookies with buttercream and a chocolate topping." Buck pushed the plates towards Eddie. “Take whatever you want, I’m making more tomorrow.”</p><p>“Why are you baking so much?” Eddie asked, picking up a chocolate dipped cookie and taking a small bite.</p><p>“It’s for work. My boss wanted to try some new pastries and since I’m the one with free time I volunteered to try the recipes. I work at a cafe, if that’s not clear.” The confused look that had been on Eddie’s face disappeared, and he nodded.</p><p>“I might have to swing by then, if all the pastries there taste this good.” Buck blushed at the compliment, and distracted himself with stuffing two paper bags full of pastries.</p><p> </p><p>Buck wasn’t even surprised to find Christopher sitting in his garden when he came back from work, curled up under the flowers in an attempt to shield himself from the stubborn rain.</p><p>“Hey buddy, why are you out today? This is no weather for you.” Buck murmured as he crouched down. Christopher immediately bounded forward and pressed himself against Buck’s leg, shivering in the cold.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get inside and I’ll find you a towel.” He stood up again, Christopher falling over his feet to follow him inside the house.</p><p>Buck managed to snag a towel and throw it over Christopher before the dog started shaking, and Buck laughed at the betrayed look he was given. He wrapped Christopher up and brought him with him to his couch, sitting down with him in his lap. </p><p>“Okay buddy, I’m gonna take off your collar so I can dry you properly.” Buck said, scratching Christopher on the back before undoing the buckle on the collar. It slipped off easily, and then the most wondrous thing happened. The air shimmered around Christopher, and his silhouette slowly grew. When the light subsided, Buck wasn’t looking at a small puppy anymore; there was a boy, barely even nine, sitting in his lap.</p><p>“B-Buck?” The boy stuttered out, blue eyes wide as saucers. He was shaking, and Buck quickly folded the towel up around his waist. Then he sat completely still, trying to make his brain process what had just happened.</p><p>“... Christopher?” He asked, and the boy nodded, wrapping his arms around his torso. Buck let out a shocked laugh.</p><p>“I-I’m cold.” Christopher mumbled, and Buck snapped out of his head, twisting around to get the thick blanket that was draped over his couch and wrapping it around the boy. Christopher tugged it closer, curling up against Buck’s broad chest. He was sniffling, probably from being out in the rain for too long.</p><p>“So… You’re a puppy and a human?” Buck whispered, hand automatically coming up to rub Christopher’s back. Christopher nodded, rubbing his face against Buck’s shirt before yawning.</p><p>“I’m a shif-shifter.” Buck nodded, blinking against the light from his hallway before gently leaning to the side so he could take out his phone. He thumbed through the contacts before landing on Eddie, hesitating for a moment.</p><p>“I’m gonna call Eddie.” He said, but Chris had already fallen asleep, head tucked snugly against Buck’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie showed up with a backpack and a worried look on his face, shoulders dropping in relief when he saw Christopher in Buck's arms.</p><p>Buck gave the pair some privacy while Eddie woke the boy and got him dressed. He decided to prepare some hot chocolate, carefully heating the milk and adding the chocolate pieces one by one, mixing in some cinnamon and vanilla extract and stirring slowly. He was just pulling the pot from the heat when Eddie and Christopher walked into his kitchen, the latter now dressed and holding Eddie's hand for stability.</p><p>"I am so sorry, Buck, I should have told you about all this. This is not-" Buck held up a hand, stopping Eddie in his rambling. He then held up a mug, a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>"You can explain over hot chocolate." They sat down at the kitchen table together and Buck poured their drinks. He filled Christopher’s cup only halfway, and when the boy frowned he was quick to explain, "It’s so it's not too heavy for you. Just tell me when you want more." That seemed to satisfy him, because he grinned and raised the mug to his lips. </p><p>Eddie was staring down into his mug, fingers tapping against the ceramic, undoubtedly trying to figure out what to say.</p><p>"Christopher told me he's a shifter, and I'm not gonna pretend to know what that is but it seems cool." Buck said, and Eddie nodded. “Is it like, hereditary? So he got it from his parents?” Eddie whipped his eyes up, confused, before smacking his forehead.</p><p>“I’m his dad, I forgot to tell you that.” Buck nearly choked on his drink, barely avoiding it by swallowing the hot liquid way too fast. He coughed a little, taking another, more careful sip to soothe his throat.</p><p>“I can see the resemblance.” He said as soon as his throat was clear, and Eddie smiled.</p><p>“My family has had supernatural abilities for more than three centuries, it’s in our blood. My Abuela is clairvoyant, my Tìa is telekinetic, and me and Christopher are shifters.” Eddie explained, fondly watching his son drink hot chocolate. “Chris learnt to shift just last year, and since he’s still young and inexperienced he wears an amulet to make sure he doesn’t shift when he shouldn’t.”</p><p>“The collar?” </p><p>“Yeah. It’s been enchanted, so he can only be shifted when he’s wearing it.”</p><p>“On my birthday I’m, I’m gonna get a new one. So I can shift into other things.” Christopher said proudly, pushing his mug towards Buck with a small ‘<em>more please!</em>’.</p><p>“We’re not quite sure what animal yet, but we’ve been thinking maybe a cat?” </p><p>“Daddy, I wanted to- to try a bird. Or a squirrel!” Eddie sighed - they had clearly had this conversation before - and pushed his mug towards the chocolate pot. Buck took the hint and refilled his mug.</p><p>“It would be wise to start with pets, so you can stay inside without trouble. If you want a bird you could choose some kind of pigeon, and if you want a rodent you have a lot of choices! Rats, and hamsters, and guinea pigs. The pet world is your oyster, buddy.” Buck said and Christopher giggled, quickly high fiving Buck’s outstretched hand. They both missed Eddie’s amazed and surprised smile.</p><p>“Is it weird that I wanna see you shift too?” Buck said after a couple of minutes of silence, and Eddie smiled wide.</p><p>“Well-” he emptied his mug, “-I can make that happen for you. Hey Chris, what do you think I should do? Fox or dog?” Christopher laughed, hands flapping in excitement.</p><p>“Wolf, Daddy!” Buck hid a smile behind his mug, and the next moment he was glad he hadn’t taken another sip; Eddie had unceremoniously pulled his henley over his head and dropped it on his chair, and then he started unbuckling his belt.</p><p>“Is it okay if I just- just strip down fully? It makes it a lot easier.” Buck felt like he was gonna have an aneurysm, but he just nodded, pointedly looking everywhere but Eddie’s crotch. If they had been alone he would have made some joke about getting naked on the first date, but he was not about to do that with a nine year old in the room, thank you very much.</p><p>Eddie didn’t waste any time once nude, just sinking into a crouched position and closing his eyes. The shimmer was there for just a second, and suddenly there was a wolf in front of Buck. He swallowed, instinctual fear tugging in his stomach, but they lessened when he looked into Eddie’s eyes; gentle, inviting.</p><p>“Wow.” He mumbled, abandoning his mug to slide down from his seat and sit on the floor instead. Eddie walked slowly towards him, like he didn’t want to scare him, and then laid down in front of him. His eyes were calm, watching him.</p><p>Buck had never been this close to a wolf. He had seen them at zoos, but being inches from one was a completely different experience.</p><p>“Daddy always gives the, the best wolf cuddles!” Christopher piped up, getting up from his chair on wobbly legs. “I wanna shift!” Eddie raised his head at that. They seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes, and then Eddie huffed and lowered his head again. Christopher cheered, looking at Buck next.</p><p>“We have, have to go the couch.” Buck got up without questioning it, letting Christopher hold his hand to keep his balance. Eddie was right behind them, watching them with what Buck could only describe as an amused look on his face. </p><p>Christopher shed his clothes as quickly but with less finesse than his dad, impatiently waiting for Buck to attach the collar around his neck. As soon as he had sunk into his dog form, he hurried over to Eddie and laid at his feet. Buck couldn’t stop the smile spreading over his face, and he sat back on the couch, watching Christopher try - and fail - to get his dad to play with him. Eddie sat like a statue, sometimes glancing up at Buck with soft eyes.</p><p>“Wow.” Buck muttered to himself. How things can change in just one afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it! maybe tell me what you liked about it??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>